No way this is Happening
by AngelicDevilsh Styles121
Summary: My take on Kissed by the baddest Bidder. I hope you like it. Clawdia Wolf is put up for auction without her consent she is sold to Baba who is nothing but a womanizer and he pays 20 million, Clawdia has a night job to pay off her fathers' debt. her night employer won't tell her much she owes but she does her job without any complaints.
1. Hands Behind You

"There is no way I'm doing that! For the last time this a mistake." I said to a man that just bought me at a black market auctions, "Oh little bunny unless you got the money to pay me back there's no way you're going any where. Do you have $20 million dollars?" he said looking me up and down knowing damn well that I didn't have that kind of money. "Yea didn't think so little bunny." he said giving a little chuckle. "Well I can't leave, so could tell me your name at least?" I said looking at him giving me a little bit of a grin, "Mitsunari Baba." he said "What's your name little bunny?" "One. Stop calling me little bunny! That's a pain in the ass, don't get any dirty ideas from that either. My name is Clawdia Wolf."

Baba's Point of view

Well she certainly is something. Clawdia Wolf, when she's all straight face it's a turn on but her last name doesn't suit her at all, she looks more like a wall-flower. Mistake or not she's going anywhere until she finds a way to pay me back the 20 million spent on her, she's a bit on the big side but she was cute enough for old perverts not to place a bid on her. was it her skin color that made men go crazy for her? I don't know but I really don't know what the hell was going through my mind when I placed 20 million on her and I won the bid.

Baba looked at Clawdia then laughed, "haha you don't look like a wolf. Not even a she-wolf!" it felt like he laughed for hours but he looked at her and her face was dead serious. "ha ha... humorous. Look I may not look like a she-wolf but I am. You don't have to believe it and to tell the truth I could care less if you do or not, I have a schedule besides having to work for you so; I work for you during the day but when night hits I'm on my own. Got it?" Clawdia said looking at him then taking out her phone to have a look at the time, "Well look at that. It's night time and I've got my own work to deal with, don't try to stop me or I'll cut you down with the rest of my work." turning on her heels and walking out the door she slams the door and she didn't care 'I mean who the hell buys someone? and on a black market auction! screw that.' After heading back to my room I changed into my night clothes and went through the window made sure all the lights were off, I made my way to my night time employer. "CW reporting for a new target." I said, "well you're right on time CW, You're target's someone who's been on a killing spree for far too long. He just killed 25 people he thinks he invincible and we want him gone tonight if you can that is." the commander said to me handing me a file underestimating me well I'll prove him wrong and I will get this done tonight. My dad started this shit and I'm going to do what I can to finish it. going to my assign post and I see my target in the window and it looks like he's drunk? "Well that will make my job easier." I said when the lights go out that's when I make my move once I'm inside it's easy to find this bastards' room putting my mask on so no one could see my identity and he's knocked out cold, 'the commander didn't ask nor tell me who he wanted the execution done so I'll do it my way' taking my knife and bringing it to his neck he nestled in his sheets then was fast asleep again taking the blade to his neck and lashing at his throat blood came out just when he was going to cry out for help I covered his mouth, "don't even try shout before I cut your tongue off." I said to him softly in his ear he didn't do anything just slowly let the blood drain from his neck and I wanted to make sure my target was dead for sure I cut his neck three more times then I went to feel if there was a pulse and there wasn't I opened his window wrote a note 'ding dong the bastard's dead' I left his eyes open it wasn't as if he was coming back from the dead to haunt my ass.

10 Minutes later

I report back telling my commander that the target has been executed "Good work CW that's all for tonight you may leave." and with that I took my leave, I made my way into my window of the apartment complex that I was living in through the casino and I only had a few hours to spare before I had to get back up and work he his royal ass of a jerk. Taking off my clothes and packing them under my bed I get in my own sheets and sleep,

flash back of 13 years ago.

"Where the hell is my money Richard! Damn you said you have it in time!" I man said holding a gun at my fathers head. my old man always loved to gamble his money no matter what and lost his last gamble and owned this mobster a lot of money but knowing my old man he kept the money and never did pay it back. I was only 8 at the time; my mom had past away when I was 3 years old it took me another 2 years to get a hold of myself n defend myself no matter what, "maybe I should take her as reinforcement just so you pay back the money." but my old man didn't care about me nor did he shed a tear when mom died so why would he care about me now he showed no emotion at all, "go ahead all she does is remind me of my dead wife."

and with that the man took me to his hide away not knowing what the hell to do with a kid not alone a girl. "hey kid. do you love your dad?" he asked as if he cared, "no need to look like that, I'm just the enforcer for when people don't say my employers back. I've got no kids but always did want them but with my line of work my kid would get hurt a lot and I wouldn't want that. What's your name?" he asked me but I wasn't telling him anything; it was week three when I started to talk to him, "My name's Clawdia Wolf." "haha so you finally talk, nice to meet you miss Clawdia. My name is Keith Stone; do you like it here with me Clawdia?" Keith asked me "It's okay I won't complain about it it's better then having to live with my old man." I said to him, "Well I don't have to work tonight so want to go out and get something to eat?" Keith asked "sure." he laughed for a little bit and the held his hand out to mine and out we went.

He picked a nice family restaurant and we just enjoy ourselves it's the first time in a while since I was able to enjoy myself like this I was too young to enjoy my moms company, it's vague but I remember my dad smiled a long time ago when my mom was alive. we were a happy family but when I was 3 and I had to look at my moms' dead body that's when my dad started to gamble again, "are you feeling okay Clawdia?"


	2. You're Mine

"Yeah I'm okay." I said to Keith with a look of worry on his face but just when he was going to say something his phone went off, "go ahead it's work isn't? I won't go anywhere I do know where else to go." I said to him but he looked apologetic and got up to take the call "Stone here. What? are you sure. she's here with me we went out for supper, Seriously what about the paper work?" he asked "it's fine, her father just killed himself. I guess he doesn't care about his little girl, she's been with you for four weeks now so why not just adopt her?" the voice said on the other side of the phone "Let me think about it some more. I got to go." Keith said hanging up the phone.

"Clawdia? Do you like living with me?" he asked coming back to the table "Yeah my old man never cared about me not since my mom died, to tell you the truth I wouldn't mind if he was dead. he didn't shed a tear for my mom when she past so I won't shed a tear for him." she said taking a sip of her drink "Why ask?" "ugh. Clawdia, the call I just got was telling me about your dad... He's dead." he said looking at her to see how she would react, "Keith I need to go use the bathroom." she said getting up making her way to the bathroom and when she found a stall locking it behind her and started to cry.

End of Flash back - 13 years ago.

Waking up in a cold sweat she rubs her head wiping the beads of sweat off looked at the clock and to see that it's 4:15. getting up from her bed and walking toward her bathroom to take a cold shower, 'okay it's been 13 years since the old man killed himself so why am I remember it now, I told Keith that I had to use the bathroom but all I did was cry that night' she thought to herself "shit!" she said out loud slamming on the shower wall. After a cold shower get got dressed in her work clothes and went downstairs to get something to eat, "Wow you're up early today Clawdia." the manager said to me as he was getting his cup of coffee "do you want some?" he asked holding the pot to me, "sure thanks, Tim." I said taking the pot from him and pouring myself a cup for myself, "if you want Clawdia you can get a head start before everyone else." Tim said. "sure why not have a nice start to the day." I said to him with a smile. Tim told me what to do and after I finished my coffee I went to work. "okay clean empty rooms on 5th and 9th floor, doing good." just as I'm leaving of the rooms on the 5th floor there stood the horrible trio they try to pick on me but it won't get to me I've been through hell and back with my night job it's a lot worst then having to deal with these dummies. "Well; if it isn't little miss early bird." Laura said she bossed two others under her and they worshipped the ground she walked on or that's how I see it. "What do you want Laura? I've got too much on my schedule to deal with your non-sense." I said moving around them "oh little miss poor needs to make her money girls let's go." she said walking away from me she held her head up high when she lowered it I was in front of her; "Let's get this straight don't you ever call me poor or I will make sure I paint the walls with your blood. I'm not poor I came from a good home, you on the other hand you have dumb and dumber following you around as if you own the world you say this shit just to make your sorry self feel better. Someone is going to put you in your place and it's going to be and in time now go and do your own jobs." I said to her knees were buckling when she hit the floor, "No being lazy on the job either!"

after that little spat I finished all my cleaning on the 5th floor and making my way to the 9th. as soon as I'm about to knock he came out of room 9025. just when I was going to say something I girl half naked came from behind him "hey come back to bed Baba." she said in a naughty voice and that's what almost made me sick to my stomach. "oh my." she said looking at me up and down, I excused myself from that first. "Excuse me. Sorry to intrude." walking away but I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my back but I ignored it and I went on to do my job, as I finish the last room on the 9th floor I make my way back down the hall and by the elevator he was there. "what was that about little bunny? you ignored me today at 9025, care to tell me that was about?" he asked as he came towards me from leaning on the wall. "I work here. that means I clean and it looked like you were pretty busy this morning, it's none of my business what you do." I said trying to get around him but he blocked my way countless time. "it is your business. come with me and no you get to have a say in this." Baba said taking hold of my arm and dragging me to the stairs so we were bugged. "Unless it's urgent for me to be there to clean up after you then fine I'll be there but until then I have other work to do." trying to make my way to the door,

"I don't think so little bunny." he said still holding on to me and not letting go; he pulled out his phone "It's me move her to my personal care. great." and with that "You work under me now


	3. I Want Your Body

It's lunch so when you're done come to the penthouse, you're going to need this" handing her a pager and a key for the penthouse. "and don't be late little bunny."

He left me in the stairway speechless. "Oh grrr he makes me so mad !" I said grinding my teeth; I put all my cleaning supplies away and make my way to the penthouses a large was in front of me when I came from the elevator. I open the door and the room was immaculate; three crystal chandeliers lit the room, furniture that looked it was dry cleaned, floors were freshly polished, and everything looked clean not one thing dirty. "Why are you here for? The cleaning's done for the day so go." a man said coming down the stairs shooing me away. Just as I open my mouth to say something, he came down too. "Eisuke, that's the little bunny I told you about. I asked her to come up, and watch it she's got a sharp tongue." Baba said laughing. 'Eisuke?' ' as in the owner of this whole establishment?!' she thought to herself.

"Oh does she? She only looks like a little mouse." Eisuke said now at the end of the stairs, hearing someone get off the couch to show his face 'Gods! He looks lazy and scruffy looking.' she kept her thoughts to herself. So there's three of them how many more are there? She heard the door open and two others joined the group, "so this is the little..." "Don't even think about finishing that! If someone calls me 'little bunny' one more time someone is going to be on the floor. knocked out cold!" There I finally said something it felt good somewhat to finally say something. "Oh she speaks, and you're right **_S_ _he_** does have a sharp tongue." The scruffy one said.

"If you think I'm just going to stand here while you guys talk, ha think again!" I said making sure I make eye contact with all of them especially Baba. "I told you guys. so what do you think?" baba said, "well she's rude, for starter and seems like to me she needs some kind of training." said the one with the slick hair, "Tell me about it Soryu." 'so his name is Soryu, he's a mobster but he seems worse the Keith. I did not just compare Keith to this ass hole.' Clawdia thought to herself again she heard something four steps away from the door, she noticed that Soryu had a gun in his waist belt she was going to need that. and in those four steps there was banging on the door and a voice emerged on the other side, "I know the little bitch is in there! give her here!" he said everyone just looked at me, Soryu took his gun out "I don't know who you are but you're messing with the wrong person!" Barging in the man with a gun saw me and I gave him a little grin and mouthed the words 'sore loser' and he got mad. "Shut the hell up you stupid bitch! you were the one that killed our boss last night. 'ding dong the bastard's dead!' was your note. Don't deny it either!" he said pointing the gun at me, I wasn't scared of his ass he should be the one scared of me. I took one step towards him "don't move!" he shouted coming closer to me with the gun still in his hand, I really didn't feel like showing this side of myself at all today well not until I got another target. "You really think you're a bad ass waving that gun? oh please, you'd be better hiding behind someone, your fingers are shaking too much." I said walking closer to him "What the hell do you think you're doing?! stop trying to put on a show! this is for real." Baba said trying to get closer to me but the gunmen took a shot at him and he dodged the bullet to my surprise, "You. Shut. Up. he's right I killed his boss, so what? Your 'boss' was on a killing spree and someone had to take him down." I said I stood right next to the man named Soryu and I took his gun and with the blink of an eye I was right in the gun man's face. "How on earth did she get there so fast?" the one that looked a little boyish said, "what are you going to do now? the tables have turned, drop the gun or the next bullet will be between your eyes and I don't miss." I told him still shaking he drop the gun slowly on the ground and he surrendered peacefully.

"here's your gun." I said passing it to Soryu and he was stunned by my actions "what the hell just happened? What do you mean you killed his boss? Just who are you?" Boyish said "Sadly my night work followed me here. that was the last thing I wanted that's all I'm saying." I said to them "Soryu you can do what you want with him. I have a good feeling he did this on his own without anyone knowing he's even here." I turned on my heels and try to leave, I reached my hand out for the door but Baba grabbed my arm, "you're not leaving yet little bunny we need to talk." he said picking me up over his shoulder. "put me down will ya!?" I said from over his shoulder banging on his lower back everyone was just staring not helping at all we left the others and in a separate room with the door closed and locked. "What the hell!" I shouted, "you could have gotten yourself killed... he had a gun and you were giving him every little demand to shoot you right there. what made you think that you weren't going to be shot at? Do you have a death wish or something?" Baba said looking at me with furious eyes walked closer to me and grabbed my chin, "I knew he was weak. he never did have the guts to shoot he was shaking too much to even hold the gun properly. since when did you care about me so much that you butted in trying to get your own self-killed in the process? are you stupid or something?! I don't know how the idiot found me, I told you the night before my work is dangerous." I said to him shaking his hand off my face but he grabbed my chin again and kissed me. Mitsunari Baba just kissed me; it felt good. I've never kissed anyone before the only one I've kissed was Keith on the cheek, my mind is telling me no but my body; it's telling me something else that this is what I've been waiting for my whole life. His kisses feel too good, taking his face away from mine "I don't know who your boss is but you not going to your 'night work' tonight. I don't care you can get mad all you want but I'm not letting you out of my sight, tonight you start sleeping in my room. Got it sweetheart?" he said looking at me with dead serious eyes, he eyed me again just like the first day we met, "Strip." he said leaning against the door blocking my way there was no way I was striping for this man, "I won't say it again little bunny Strip. or I'll strip you myself." he said again not giving away any funny business 'shit he's for real? I've never stripped before and for no man either.' Clawdia thought to herself. baba got from his position and was in front of her. looking down on her. "Seems to me that you need some help getting rid of your clothes, is that right little bunny?" Baba said holding her by the chin again she wanted to slap his hand away but she just couldn't. His beautiful hazel eyes were making her start to have no feeling in her legs and her back was against the wall, "maybe I do need some help. are you going to help me or do I need a bit of a push for me to take it all off." Clawdia said in a weak and low seductive tone, "hmmmm? I want to see you take it all off if you really want this. You might need to undress me too."


End file.
